1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to towed decoys for use in aviation, and more particularly to electro-optical cables for use in such towed decoys.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
It is known in the art to provide a decoy which is towed on an electro-optical cable from a combat aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,903 for example, discloses a relatively small diameter tow cable including a plurality of high and low voltage electrical conductors and a high bandwidth optical fiber for both electrical and data transmission between an aircraft and a towed body. The tow cable is implemented by a coaxial arrangement of a central optical fiber encased by a stainless steel jacket surrounded by a first set of high voltage conductors. A second set of high voltage conductors concentrically surrounds the first set of conductors but is separated therefrom by a layer of high voltage insulation. A layer of high voltage insulation surrounds the second set of high voltage conductors and a set of relatively low voltage conductors and their respective return conductors are circumferentially spaced around this layer of insulation along with opposing sets of insulating spacers. A third layer of insulating material surrounds the low voltage conductors and the spacers. Outwardly of the third layer of insulating material are a pair of coaxial strength members comprised of synthetic aramid fibers and which are then covered with a polyester and metallic braid. An outermost jacket of semiconductive material is also provided which serves as an electrostatic drain to ground for the cable.
The prior are also discloses other electro-optical cables used for other purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,913, for example, discloses a marine tow cable having both coaxial electronic and fiber optic data transmission capabilities wherein the coaxial core conductors are positioned at the neutral axis or center line of the cable with the coaxial shield conductor circumscribing a dielectric material therebetween. Embedded within the dielectric material matrix, separating the core conductors and the shield conductor, are fiber optic transmitters helically circumscribing the core conductors. Surrounding the electro-optical assembly is a watertight jacket and a protective armor cover to carry the tensile forces imparted to the cable during towing operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,172 discloses composite cables which are operative to transmit information in electrical and/or optical transmission modes. The cables can include an electrical coaxial conductor comprising a generally central electrical conductor in a dielectric matrix. At least one optical transmission component is integrated with the matrix. The matrix can include at least two optical transmission components disposed on generally opposed sides of the central electrical conductor.
While such arrangements have generally performed well, there is a need to still further improve the temperature, mechanical, electrical and environmental durability of such electro-optical cables.